DRUC
by Yunuen -o
Summary: "Druc", en ruso, quiere decir Amigo :)


.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo de mi anime número 1, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**DRUC**

[AMIGO]

- Tablitsa nakhoditsya vtsentre komnaty [La mesa está en el centro de la habitación]. - dice Hyoga en ruso.

- Kniga nakhoditsya na stole [El libro está sobre la mesa]. - dice Shun también en ruso.

Shun está en la habitación de Hyoga.

Ambos están sentados en el marco de la ventana mirando dentro de la habitación y también hacia el jardín.

- Derevo yavlyayetsya pyshnym [El árbol es frondoso]. – dice Hyoga.

- Tsvetok eto siniy [La flor es color azul]. – dice Shun.

Hyoga está verdaderamente feliz por poder hablar en su lengua materna, aunque Shun no habla muy bien ruso, pero por eso le está enseñando las oraciones básicas.

- Pchela zhuzhzhit [La abeja zumba]. – dice Hyoga al ver una pequeña abeja volando entre los bellos tulipanes que hay en el jardín.

- Yest' ogromnyye seryye oblaka nebe. Mozhet byt', dozhd' vo vtoroy polovine dnya [Hay inmensas nubes grises en el cielo. Tal vez llueva en la tarde]. - dice Shun al mirar hacia el cielo.

Hyoga, sorprendido, voltea a ver a Shun.

- ¡Muy bien, Shun! –

- Arigato… quiero decir: Spacibo. -

- Has estado practicando. –

- Un poco. –

Hyoga sonríe contento que su amigo haga el esfuerzo por aprender su idioma sólo para complacerle en tener una charla amena en ruso.

Shun le sonríe a su vez al haber conseguido hacerle feliz.

En ese momento, alguien toca a la puerta, y ese alguien entra antes de que se le permita pasar.

- ¿Qué hacen? – es Seiya, que al estar aburrido, anda buscando en qué entretenerse.

- Seiya, moy druc… - dice Hyoga moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con un tono de desaprobación en la voz por los malos modales del chico de cabello castaño, pero tuerce su sonrisa.

Seiya obviamente sabe que Hyoga no sólo habla japonés sino que también habla ruso, pero naturalmente, Seiya no sabe ruso, y va a preguntarle a Hyoga qué quiso decirle porque sólo entendió su nombre, pero por la mueca burlona del chico de cabellos rubios, cree que le ha dicho un insulto.

- Que soy… ¿qué? –

- Vy moy druc, Seiya. – responde Hyoga con la sonrisa en sus labios ya menos burlona.

- Con que sí… - dice Seiya ya molesto, ¡y se arroja contra Hyoga!

Eso buscaba Hyoga, sacar a Seiya de sus casillas, así que ya esperaba el ataque, y sencillamente se hace a un lado, y Seiya está por caerse gracias a su propio impulso, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio, lo que no consigue es estar en calma; inmediatamente se gira y vuelve al ataque.

- ¡AH! –

Hyoga no lo piensa dos veces, y huye.

- ¡Jajajaja! – a Hyoga sólo le causa gracia – Ne serdis', druc [No te enojes, amigo]. – comienza a correr alrededor de la mesa.

- ¡No huyas! – y Seiya va tras él.

Hyoga y Seiya corren alrededor de la mesa mientras Shun los observa de lo más divertido, preguntándose si debe intervenir…

Decide esperar a ver quién se marea primero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

a. Antes de que la Saga de Hades se hiciera anime, ya había un audio de lo que se supone pasaba después de que los Santos de Bronce derrotan al Dios del Inframundo. El audio trata de que, terminada la batalla, y ya que era la última batalla, Hyoga se despide de sus camaradas diciendo: Do svidaniya (se pronuncia más o menos como dásvidania), y Seiya cree que es un "Adiós para siempre", y se pone triste porque jamás volverá a ver a su amigo, pero Shun le dice que "Do svidaniya" quiere decir "Adiós" pero también significa "Hasta luego", entonces, seguramente volverán a ver a Hyoga.

Esto me ayudó a divagar que quizás fue Shun quien le enseñó japonés a Hyoga (que Hyoga, cuando llega a la mansión Kido, no habla bien japonés, lo copie de otros fics, pero no estoy segura si esto pasa en el manga) y quizás Hyoga le enseñó algo de ruso a Shun.

"Seiya, moy druc…" se supone que quiere decir "Seiya, mi amigo…"

y

"Vy moy druc, Seiya." significa: "Eres mi amigo, Seiya."

b. Las frases en ruso las escribí con ayuda del traductor de google y no son gramaticalmente correctas; mi intención es nada más que se lea que Hyoga y Shun platican en ruso.

^.^

Este fic me quedó más bien como drabble; fue escrito pensando en quienes no les gustan los once shot largos, pero espero que te haya gustado n.n

Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
